Two Clovers
by baotrannguyen2008
Summary: Asta is Kami, Probaby strong than Kami, The Kami who wields 2 clovers in one grimore...
1. the Beginning

**Hey guys! Welcome to ya girls first fanfic. Please review!**

**Summary : Asta was special, he was Kami, He was probably greater than Kami, He was basically Kami on earth, who wielded the Two Clover Grimore.**

**Pairings : Asta x Noelle? Maybe no pairings at all.**

**Attacks : "Sushi Roll!"**

_Thoughts : "Sushi Roll"_

Speech : "Sushi Roll"

The Beginning 

A Priest was wondering out the church, he then saw a basket, with 2 babies in it. He went over to the basket and took it home.

One child was calmly sleeping, while the other was kicking and laughing. Beside the 2 children was papers. One the energetic one's side, it said Asta. The other one said Yuno, In a more neater writing.

"Alright! To this day on, you'll be part of the church." The priest proudly announced. Then Asta kicked him so hard that he flew across the room, and was also suffering from a nosebleed since Asta almost broke this nose.

"This is going to be hard cause of this one" The priest muttered.

**Ok I know this was short ( like Asta ) But I promise to new chapter soon.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. The Beggining (2)

**Oof! And I am back, hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

An ash blonde haired boy with very rare green eyes ( **Green eyes are extremely rare in this fanfic **)and running around a rather large church. He was being chased by a black haired boy with yellow eyes. "Wait! Hold on Asta" "Catch me if you can Yuno!" The boys continued running.

"Asta! Ok you win!" Yuno said while waiting hear the laugh of his adopted brother. "Asta?"

Rain started pouring, and Yuno was seen holding a beated up Asta, "Hey, Hey! Asta please wake up!" Yuno cried while holding on tightly to his necklace. Asta was in his own puddle of blood.

It was getting late, Asta's condition worsened. Soon, Yuno was seen carrying Asta, bride style ( **Also sorry for the Guest that asked for YunoxAsta, I'm not making this fanfic YunoxAsta. Okay, back the your regular scheduled program **) Yuno's eyes watered at how Asta had gotten in this state. ( **P.S Yuno doesn't have the necklace like in the anime, but a different one **) It was for protecting him. Yuno has finally reached the church. The sister there gasped at how injured the boy was.

(- The Next Day -)

Asta was somehow well again, "Oh! Maybe it's something that will have to do with my magic! Maybe it can help me become Wizard King!" Asta would always say that every time anyone talks how fast Asta is healing.

"Hey, Sister Lily, didn't you say we are of age see what kind of magic we have?" Asta yelled, although the Sister can hear perfectly fine. "Yes Asta, boys, come with me outside."

(-Later-)

"Good job on your Creation Magic Yuno!" The Sister praised. Yuno has created a small eagle, who is flying around him.

"Sister Lily! Come look at what I made!" Asta yelled from faraway. The Sister was shocked at what she had seen, just from a small boy.

He had created a large replica of the Demon skull and instead of the first magic king on it, it was Asta.

"G-good job Asta!" The Sister stuttered.

(-Later-)

"I really want to know what elements I control, please teach us! Pretty please?" Asta practically begged.

"Okay Asta, Yuno come with us"

(- After both the boy's elemental tests -)

Yuno ended up good with wind, and Asta... mastered all of them.

They went back to the church to tell the old man about their magic.

The old priest realized that if he pissed Asta off, he would be off worse than a broken nose from when Asta was just a newborn.


	3. The Grimoires

**Thank you for the reviews! I know this is very bad, since this is my first ever fanfiction I have ever written, Go a little easy? Thanks!**

(- 7 years later -)

"Time to get my grimoire!" Asta yelled, Yuno quietly eating beside him. "Okay, go to the Grimoire Tower, we will meet you there." The priest said, while getting up

Asta made a portal out of spatial magic and gestured Yuno to walk through. The portal then closed after Asta and Yuno walked through it.

(- At The Grimoire Tower -)

After the mage there said the announcement, Grimoires flew to everyone there.

Whispers then echoed across the tower about Yuno, you got the Four Leaf Clover.

Then a sudden shout caused them all to stop.

"Oi! Old man! What wrong with my Grimoire?" Asta yelled, showing off his Grimoire.

He had 2 Clovers in one Grimoire. One with five leaves was pitch black for its color.The Five Leaf Clover was on the left of the Grimoire, it's side was covered with black with a red radianting off its side, Mean while, the other one had a design ( like Yuno's Grimoire ) that covered a third of the right side. It had a pure white leather cover while the clover, which had six leaves, and the design was in pure, and possibly real, gold.


End file.
